Duel Realities Bonus Chapter
by Anon 9999
Summary: (NOT MY WORK! Full credit goes to DarkMadameFaye. This is a bonus chapter for Duel Realities, which follows after both the good and bad ending. If you've read the original story, you'll know what I mean.) King Sheisskopf of Arendelle enjoys a quiet night in with his doting wife, Queen Elsa.


**Like the summary says, all credit goes to DarkMadameFaye. I only requested it and I'm only uploading it to my account with their permission. I enjoyed the original Duel Realities and wanted to see a follow up. And that's what this is. Nothing too big, just a little bonus chapter.**

**If you've read Duel Realities then this will follow after both the good and bad endings. You'll see what I mean. If you haven't read it, then I suggest giving it a quick read to know what's going on. You can find the original story on DarkMadameFaye's account. Actually, give the rest of their work a read. It's pretty damn good, in my opinion.**

It was a very scheissy day in the palace of Prince- King Sheisskopf. He was reclined comfortably on a soft, silk-upholstered chaise, a boring but smart-looking book opened but unread on the table beside him. It was a miserable, snowy day outside, making the interior view all the more pleasing.

There was a clacking of dishes as Queen Elsa entered the room. She carried a tray laden with tea dishes, from a porcelain pot to saucers carrying a pleasing variety of sweets.

"Just as you wanted, my king," she said as she set the tray down on the table. She poured in the correct amount of cream and sugar and bent over the cup to stir it. Her low neckline, dictated by King Sheisskopf when Elsa created the dress, hovered by his eyeline.

King Sheisskopf stretched his legs as he reached for the tea, knowing that Elsa understood his signal. She knelt by his feet and pulled off his boots. As he drank, she lovingly massaged his feet.

"You must be so tired. Let me make you comfortable," she said as she worked. "My handsome king needs his time off."

King Sheisskopf took a few puffs on his pipe, then thought that there was another pipe that needed puffing.

"Elsa, show your devotion," he said. He had a number of similar code phrases, and Elsa knew them all perfectly. She smiled up at him, glad that he had made such an agreeable suggestion. She put a hand on his lower legs and hauled herself half across the couch, putting her head in the correct place.

She tugged at his pants, easing them down as she looked with anticipation at what lay underneath. She pulled them down only enough to reveal her prize, leaving the material to gather under her chin as she lowered her head. She wrapped her lips around him eagerly but tenderly, her fingers digging into his pockets for stability as she sucked. She was so devoted and practiced that he didn't need to move at all, and could lounge back and think.

It's about time I make an heir.

It was its own reward, since the world always needed a Sheisskopf. Furthermore, it was his kingly duty, and he took his duties very seriously. He would have to give this his utmost devotion and the very sum of his effort.

His thoughts began to dissolve then, as Elsa sucked more forcefully, shifting her head and making the most intoxicating tiny noises. His culminating ecstasy was lengthened when he felt her shudder in pleasure at the liquid in her mouth, and he lay for a moment in a glow of satisfaction and conquest as Elsa adjusted his pants.

"You're very lucky today, Elsa," he said, rising. "I have a very special treat for you."

Elsa gasped, her smile and eyes both wide. She squealed lightly when he swooped her into his arms. He carried her bridal-style to the nearest bedroom. He set her down and climbed onto the bed, laying on top of the covers.

"Strip," he commanded. Elsa's face went from an eager anticipation to a heavy-lidded, knowing smirk before she even began.

For the most part, King Sheisskopf liked to keep Elsa's powers private. It wouldn't do for a man to be overshadowed by his wife. He prided himself on being the one that devised their most valuable use, one that would never be witnessed by anyone but himself.

As Elsa slowly raised her arms, her dress drew closer to her, tightening into a clinging bodysuit. All of her curves and lines were visible as she started to move her hips in alternating, mesmerizing circles. In time with the movements, bits of snow melted and reformed, baring and covering parts of her. A trail of flesh crept from between her breasts all the way down to her hips, then maddeningly retreated to below her collarbones. Darts melted diagonally across her side, revealing pink skin against blue ice.

She turned to the side, arching her back and emphasizing the peach curve of her rear end. Her navel shone with frost when she faced him again, The hollow of her neck shifted as she breathed deeply. She arced her neck in an imitation of a woman's moves in the heat of climax, still undulating her hips. By this time the ice had mostly vanished, leaving her in a strapless bra and thong panties. Then the bra evaporated to a pair of nipple patches, and then she wore nothing at all.

"Crawl to me," King Sheisskopf commanded. Elsa got on her hands and knees, pressing small divots into the thick carpet as she came to him. When she got within reach, he wound his hand into her hair and pulled her onto the bed as she hastily moved to assist him. He positioned her on the bed and climbed on top of her.

"It's time to give me an heir," he told Elsa.

"Anything for you," she said, cocking her legs up under him and nudging her feet into his sides.

King Sheisskopf pressed quickly ahead, entering swiftly and robustly. Elsa was entirely ready, of course, and the movement was as pleasurable for her as it was for him. She sucked in air in a high-pitched squeak at his first movement, and she panted afterwards, her fingers clenching his shoulders as she wriggled. She bucked as he cocked his hips and pushed up into her, nearly lifting her off the bed. By the time he reached his release, she had found three of her own.

Slick with sweat and Elsa's wetness, he looked down at his ravaged bride. Elsa lay with her eyes half-rolled into her head, mouth open, tongue lolling as she whispered his name.

I have certainly done my husbandly duty, he thought. But have I done my kingly duty? One attempt is sometimes not enough. I must be sure, even if it takes all night.

How Elsa shook, and whimpered, and screamed. Long into the night she quivered under him. When morning came, he was satisfied that there was not an inch of her womb that was not filled with him, and he looked with pride at the overflow that dotted her legs.

The sun streaming in the window reminded King Sheisskopf of other kingly duties he had to attend to, like counting his gold and denying courtiers requests. He rolled over and looked again at Elsa, who was smiling blissfully in some half-waking dream. He laid a finger on her chin and widened her partly-open mouth, allowing her to clean off the remnants of the night's passion. He smiled as he patted her head, then left her to sleep off his devotion.

Unbearable tightness in his pants jerked Sheisskopf awake. He sat up and turned to Elsa, only to find his bed occupied by a single ugly old man. He looked around, disoriented, then cursed as he realized it was the same dream. Scowling, he resigned himself to his hand.


End file.
